Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Der Fremde mit den Feuerbällen
Noch im Umfallen wehte das Tischtuch hinfort und ging in einem Flammenball auf. Das war mir ein Zeichen, ein Zeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich konnte, mit meinen Augen, die sich gerade wieder ans Licht gewöhnten, eine Silhouette im Wald sehen, mit orangefarbenem Umriss. Sie schien anzugreifen, mit Feuer. '' ''Auf einmal wurde es mir klar, meine Begleitung stieß mich um, weil dieser Feuerball mit gedacht war. Ich war verwirrt. "Möget ihr mir die Karte geben!", rief die Silhouette aus dem Wald. "Gordon, bleib zurück! Das ist eine dieser Gestalten, die dir diese Karte um jeden Preis abnehmen wollen!" Ich fragte mich, wohl laut: "Wieso geb ich sie nicht einfach diesen Leuten?" "Das bloße Wissen von der Existenz dieser Karte ist denen Grund genug dich aus dem Weg zu räumen... Darum bleib hinter mir!" Die Unbekannte stellte sich vor mich, legte ihre Handflächen aufeinander und begann, Energie zu erzeugen. Mir war das äußerst suspekt, aber was konnte ich in dem Moment, ferngesteuert und zugleich gelähmt von meiner Angst schon tun. Die Energie von ihr verdichtete sich, und wurde, soweit ich es auf den ersten kurzen Einblick von der Seite her sehen konnte zu Wasser, das sie sogleich im nächsten Moment frontal gebündelt auf den Unbekannten strömen ließ - es schoss mit einer irrwitzigen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn, fast, als wäre es eine Fontäne. Der Unbekannte versuchte mit seinem Feuer dagegen zu halten, aber das Feuer hatte keine Chance - es erlosch aufgrund des stetig fließenden Wassers. "Eure Tricks werden euch nicht davor retten, dass ich euch die Karte abnehmen werde! Euer Glück hat euch gerade verlassen!", rief der Unbekannte. Auf dem Boden war deutlich die Wucht der Wasserfontäne zu sehen - es war alles überschwemmt auf dem Waldboden, so dass man den Waldeingang schon fast mit einem Sumpf hätte verwechseln können. Was ich am erstaunlichsten fand, war das nächste, was meine Augen zum ersten Mal sehen sollten - die Unbekannte verschränkte ihre Arme vor sich, ich konnte Energie spüren, aber keine Bündlung erkennen. Plötzlich realisierte ich, dass ich auf dem Boden gelandet war, mein Angstschock schien überwunden. Ich musste vom Rückstoß der Wasserfontäne umgefallen sein. Vom Boden aus betrachtete ich nun die Situation, wie sie sich weiter abspielte. Ich konnte erkennen, wie dem Flammenball-Werfer auf einmal Ranken aus dem matschigen Waldboden entgegen stießen und ihn fesselten. Ich dachte, die Gefahr wäre gebannt, doch mit einem lauten Schrei und einer gewaltigen Flamme befreite er sich von den Ranken und meine Beschützerin sank vor mir zu Boden. Sie musste die Schmerzen der Ranken vermutlich hautnah abbekommen haben. Bedrohlich, mit einer dunklen Mine kam der mit Flammen umhüllte Unbekannte auf uns zu, ich war mit einem Schlag wieder schockgefroren, und sprach mit einer dunklen, bedrohlichen Stimme: "Ich sagte... das Feuer bezwingt keiner... Was ihr hättet viel früher tun sollen, das war das Aufgeben in Betracht zu ziehen! Sterbt für eure Dummheit!" Die Flamme wurde größer. So groß, dass sie begann, einen großen Teil meines Sichtfeldes in ein rot-orange-gelbes Farbspektrum zu tauchen und die Umgebung aufzuhitzen. Der noch vorher matschige Boden begann, zu trocknen, oder gar an manchen Stellen zu brennen. Sie drehte sich, mit der Hand an ihrer Schulter aufstützend, zu mir um und sagte: "Hab keine Angst... es wird schon alles wieder...", kurz vor ihrem Fallens in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Als sie kraftlos auf meine Beine fiel, ohne sich noch stützen zu können, begann mein Herz zu rasen und die Angst sich zu ändern... Ich konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, jedoch schrie ich laut, als ob ich die Flammen hätte ausblasen wollen: "Aufhören!" In dem Moment begann die Erde gewaltig zu beben. So gewaltig, dass der ehemals matschige Untergrund begann, wegzubrechen und eine Erdspalte zu öffnen. Der völlig überraschte Unbekannte mit dem nunmehr nur noch aus Flammen bestehenden Gewand fiel, da er es vermutlich nicht erahnen konnte, direkt in die tiefe Erdspalte hinein. Mir ist bis heute unbekannt, wie tief sie war. Völlig überrascht von mir selbst, fing mein Körper an, Bewegungen zuzulassen. Ich sah sie vor mir, auf meinen Beinen liegen, überlegte, ob ich nicht einfach ganz schnell wegrennen und mich verstecken sollte. Aus einem mir bis Dato sehr unbekannten Gefühl heraus tat ich nicht das, was ich damals für die logisch einzig richtige Konsequenz hielt, nein, ich tat das Gegenteil und schüttelte sie, fragte sie sogar, ob sie mich hören könne. Als sie keine Reaktion zeigte, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es war Mittag, und ich war allein. Allein, mit der Unbekannten, die sich schützend vor mich gestellt hatte und nun... ein unbekanntes Schicksal erlitt. Ich entschloss mich, sie zu tragen und an einen sicheren Platz im Wald zu bringen. Ich hielt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt vieles für möglich, dass ich aber einer Fremden helfen würde, war für mich so undenkbar wie Schnee im Sommer zu sehen.